Jordan
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/20) | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 28 | exiled = 1 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Winner | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 3 | days2 = 39 }} Jordan is the Sole Survivor of and the runner-up of . In , Jordan became an incredibly dominant force pre-merge and post-merge. He successfully found advantages and developed strong bonds with his tribemates. This dominance allowed him to convince his tribe to form a sixteen player "merge." From there, he controlled the tribe and made it to the Final Tribal Council, where he was seen as only a proponent to Franco's game, thus finishing him as the runner-up with two jury votes. In , Jordan immediately became another power-player, having close to everybody on his side, and became armed with a Legacy Advantage as well as a Hidden Immunity Idol. He used these advantages consecutively to slide into the final four, where he defeated his game-long ally Alex in a fire-making challenge to become the Sole Survivor in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Profile Survivor Jordan Jordan started on the Jorma tribe where he quickly aligned with Stukov and Britney. The trio controlled the Jorma tribe until the Tribe Switch. Before the Tribe Switch, Stukov shared his Hidden Immunity Idol clue with Jordan and he immediately found it, keeping it a secret. On the new swapped tribe, Jordan convinced every single person to mutiny with him and force a 16 person "merge." From that point forward, Jordan was in a majority alliance which controlled the early merge. Following that, he formed a core alliance with Franco and Raven. He shared his idol information with Franco and together they dominated the entire merge. At final 6, Franco played his Legacy Advantage on Jordan. At final 5, Jordan played his idol on himself. Jordan made it to the Final Tribal Council but was only seen as a proponent to Franco's game and lost in a 6-2-1 vote. Voting History In If He Floats, I'll Drown Him, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Tom and Brody. Jordan voted for Brody on the revote. In I Am Guaranteed Final Four Wig, Franco used a Legacy Advantage on Jordan, but it did not negate any votes against him. In Who I Say Goes, Jordan used an Exile Idol, granting him immunity from Chenboy's Tribal Council. All-Stars Jordan entered the game immediately teaming up with Alex and Joey L. When Schuyler lost early, Marcus and Steven tried plotting against Jordan, but found that would be their downfall. Early on, Jordan earned his chance to go to The Room Where it Happens, where he gained a Legacy Advantage. After this, he stayed quiet on his two swapped tribes, that is until he earned another trip to the room. This time he was able to get a screenshot share which allowed him to send a screenshot to another contestant. Now armed with heavy arsenal, while on Hamilton, he was able to secure a solid "royalty" alliance of himself Adyum, Andrew and Joey L. Once the merge hit, the Royalty Alliance sent out feelers and were able to insulate themselves with other allies. At this point, sides were forming between between Stukov and Rivers. Jordan, along with the Royalty Alliance, was able to play both sides until it was time to pick off their own. Jordan was still close with Alex and had now pulled in Vinny as well. He survived up to the final five and six where he was able to stay safe due to the Legacy Advantage and his Hidden Immunity Idol. At the Final 4, he convinced Adyum to side with him and force the tie. He defeated Alex in a firemaking challenge securing his spot in the final three. At the Final Tribal Council, Jordan seemed like the clear contender to win. However, his Final Tribal Council performance proved lackluster compared to Adyum's. Ultimately, Jordan's control over the game and strong social connections won him the title of Sole Survivor in a 7-3-0 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 16, Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Jordan's vote against him. In Episode 18, Jordan used a Legacy Advantage, but did not negate any votes against him. In Episode 19, Jordan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. In Episode 20, the vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Jordan and Alex, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Jordan won the tiebreaker and remained in the game. Post-Survivor * Since competing Jordan created his own Survivor series, JorVivor. * In July 2018, Jordan was announced "Best Winner," "Best Player," and "Favorite Player" in the first Generation Awards. * Jordan, along with Joey L., Dexter, Kat, Bear, Garnet, Wham, and Kaleb all appeared in Episode 20 of to give advice to Dandrew on how to win the game. Trivia * Jordan's face is on the logo. * Jordan is the first runner-up to make it to the Final Tribal Council without winning Individual Immunity. * Jordan and Raven are the second castaways to be granted immunity without winning a challenge. This is because they skipped the Tribal Council during the cycle they were at Exile Island. They would be followed by Vinny in , Sarah in , and Loopy in . * Jordan is the first contestant to visit The Room Where It Happens. * Jordan is one of six contestants to win a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Joey L. in , Kat in , Ali in , Stukov in , and Cub in . * Jordan is one of three contestants to make it to the Final Tribal Council twice. The others are Adyum in All-Stars and Kat in Chicago. * Jordan is one of five contestants to play multiple times and never be voted out. The others are Adyum in All-Stars, Kat in Chicago, Roman in , and Quincy in . * Jordan is the second contestant to win a fire-making challenge, after Joey L. ** Both castaways went on to win their seasons. ** Both castaways originated from the Schuyler tribe in All-Stars. * Jordan is the first Sole Survivor to be involved in a tie vote. * Jordan is the first contestant to be the highest ranking members of three tribes in the same season (Schuyler, Hamilton, and E). * Jordan is the only Sole Survivor to not win Individual Immunity. * Jordan is the first returning player to win the game and the first of four overall. ** He is followed by Mae in Chicago, Wham in Rome, and Spencer in Ghost Island. * Jordan is the first contestant to use a Hidden Immunity Idol in two separate seasons. * Jordan is one of four contestants to be an active contestant in every finale episode of every season they competed in. The others are Adyum, Alex, and Kat. * Jordan is in-real-life friends with Shyla from Saigon. * Jordan and Kat hold the record for the best track record of any returning player, with an average placement of 1.5. * Jordan is one of five winners, along with Franco, Hey, Kat, and Roman, to play more than once and not be a jury member in any season. * Jordan is one of four Sole Survivors to not win the Final Immunity Challenge, yet still win the game. The others are Kat in , Bear in , and Spencer in Ghost Island. * Jordan was supposed to compete on Rome with his boyfriend, Michael. However, due to complications in-real-life, he pulled himself from the game prior to sequester. References Jordan | before = Joey L. | after = Dexter }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Jordan Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Jorma Tribe Category:Schuyler Tribe Category:Hamilton Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: All-Stars